


Coordinates

by boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tampa Bay Lightning, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: Why would anyone ever think that knowing where your soulmate was born, and literally nothing else, was a good idea?Val's pretty sure it's the worst idea ever, actually.If only he had a little bit more to go on.





	Coordinates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkone/gifts).



> Let's just say that Val is pretty new to this whole soulmate thing, and what the marks are supposed to tell you. 
> 
> Otherwise he'd know to be a little more patient. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Pretty much everything else is still the same, with Val being a hockey player and what not. 
> 
> Hope you like it, beautiful. <3

Val never liked the tattoo that spanned the pale skin across his wrist, but not because of the design, or the placement. It was simply the fact that it was nothing but coordinates.

Coordinates that told him nothing, not a single thing that could be of any use to him. Out of all the people he'd come across in his life, surely more than one will have been born in the exact place the coordinates indicated, and he was almost certain there would be no way for him to know if the person meant for him would be the first one he met, the last, or somewhere in between. It was enough to make him give up altogether, and consider the tattoo nothing more than a mark he must hide.

All through training camp, he'd done a pretty decent job of keeping it covered from view, but not because he wanted to hide it from the others. If he couldn't see it, it was all that much easier to ignore.

The limits of his willful ignorance were shattered, however, when it started to burn. He tried to shrug it off, even avoided pulling up the sleeve of his practice jersey to see what was going on. Surely during line drills was not the proper time.

By the time everyone had filed back to the locker room, and Val had tucked himself back in the corner by his stall, the dull burn had turned into sharp sting. The only thing that could tear his attention away from the pain, was the sudden influx of noise and uttered greetings accompanying a new face in the locker room. Val had worked out that the stranger was simply one of the Lightning’s newest rookies, hoping to crack the roster, before finally turning his full attention back to something he could ignore no longer.

He didn't quite know _what_  to think when he finally pulled back the long sleeve of his undershirt, slowly and gingerly, only to see a fresh, new line of ink scrawled under the coordinates for Alberta, Canada. Suddenly, there was also a date and a time.

**March 13th, 1996**

**11:21pm**


End file.
